A Little Piece of Home
"A Little Piece of Home" is the fifth episode of . It depicts Lex Luthor's discovery of Kryptonite and its effects on Superman. Although Luthor now has the perfect weapon against him, Superman must continue to foil his plans. Plot As Lex Luthor introduces his new Natural History Museum to a group of reporters, a couple of small time criminals break in and go for a rather large jewel. Clark Kent, who was amongst the reporters hears their entry and takes off to become Superman. Inside, Superman's attempts to stop the criminals are progressing nicely until he comes near a display of minerals. Suddenly, he sinks to the ground in pain and the criminals escape. Lex Luthor discovers the phenomenon and has the display analyzed to discover what happened to Superman. He learns that one of the rocks is from an alien solar system and realizes that he now has the perfect weapon against Superman. Determined to make sure that his discovery is indeed genuine, Lex Luthor hires a thug to pull off a heist, which will attract Superman and lead him into a trap. Meanwhile, Clark meets Lois at a diner and instantly starts to feel the damaging effects of the alien rock. Lois explains that she obtained a slither of Luthor's rock from a contact at LexLabs (who happens to be the head researcher of the new rock) and is taking it to Professor Hamilton at S.T.A.R. Labs for analysis. Clark is allowed to hold the rock but drops it from the pain. Fortunately, Lois thinks he's just getting sick. Near the diner, Luthor's hired thug and some henchmen steal hundred dollar printing plates and fly off the building with jet packs. Superman goes after him and captures two henchmen but is unable to stop the leader from reaching a parking garage. The thug fakes surrender and lures Superman towards the middle of the room where the rock is held. Superman, weakened, is then pummeled by the thug. Fortunately for Superman, the thug becomes overconfident and takes the fight too far away from the rock. Superman captures him and escapes. After his confrontation with the thug, Superman confronts Lex Luthor who proposes that if Superman leaves him alone, he'll be allowed to live. Superman refuses and goes to S.T.A.R. Labs to see what Hamilton has found. Hamilton explains that the rock is a fragment of Krypton and coins the phrase "Kryptonite." He also explains that the radiation can be shielded with lead. Lois receives a call from her LexLabs contact who tells her to meet him in the new museum. However, it is revealed that he was threatened into calling Lois and was apparently killed afterwards. Lois and Superman go to the museum only to find that they have walked into a trap. The exits are sealed and a mechanical Tyrannosaurus activates and attacks the duo. Superman tries to confront the robot monster but finds that the kryptonite was left in its mouth. The dinosaur pummels Superman until he informs Lois that some cups displayed in the museum are made of lead. Lois manages to get the kryptonite into the cups and Superman defeats the dinosaur. After their escape Superman disposes of the kryptonite. However, later episodes will reveal that there is more kryptonite on earth to be found. Continuity * Animated debut of Professor Hamilton. Background Information Production Notes * On , this episode comes with pop-up notes with factoids about the series. It incorrectly refers to Lisa Edelstein as "Linda Edelstein", and mentions Teen Titans as part of the DCAU. Trivia * Scenes from this episode are used in the opening credits. * The producers considered having Superman give the giant dinosaur to Batman, as a nod to the giant dinosaur that stands in the Batcave. They ultimately decided not to. Cast Quotes Little Piece of Home, A